Different Skies at Different Times
by onigirixdango
Summary: People don't change easily. They never do. Because whatever makes a person essentially that person is embedded so deep, probably no one can pull it out. They are themselves through and through. But what if every circumstance is different from another? A collection of one-shots featuring Sakura as the main character.
1. Exodus

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **First Story**

 **Exodus**

 _In which Sasuke measures his Uchiha pride, then believes he brings deliverance to Sakura, and top it off, he tries to get a popular K-pop band off his turf._

He sulked.

Uchiha Sasuke, an eighteen-year-old teenager channeled his frustration inward out of sheer discipline. He could not believe at the spectacle that his petite and pink-haired was making out of herself at the moment.

Right now, Haruno Sakura-also known as Konoha High School's current Student Council President and rumored valedictorian- was screaming her lungs out while shaking her hair madly, the strands flying around about at every angle. Furthermore, she waved her AXO light stick like a hyperventilating mental patient.

He growled.

Then, sighed at his friend's enthusiasm.

Being close with her since childhood, he fortunately-or unfortunately- was very familiar with Sakura's antics and basically, the person herself. So imagine his surprise when one day she told him of her new found devotion to the popular K-pop group AXO. Especially since she said herself that she thought that liking those kind of things meaningless and weird. Meaningless and weird, his ass.

He sort of knew that she would eat her words someday. Somehow, anything that she said out of impulse followed a pattern. She would say something stupid, and then regret it. Almost immediately. But what he did not expect _this_ kind of devotion from her as a fan.

She saved her allowance, using her own money to collect and buy albums and merchandise despite being stingy. She downloaded that live stream application to watch their live stream videos even though she was very particular with the way she spent and managed her time. Moreover, she even made sure to practice and memorize the band's choreography, lyrics, members, and facts. She was like the epitome of an ideal fan.

Heck, she even loved re-watching their videos all the time despite being a difficult person to entertain.

That was when Sasuke noticed something. Something about her behavior that seemed a bit eerily familiar. And that's when it clicked.

This was how Sakura was back then when she was supposedly and madly in love with him as his fan girl or so Naruto, his male best friend told him. That's when he started to act painfully awkward around Sakura until she made him spill what was bothering him.

"Why are you so into AXO?"

"Because I love them, Sasuke."

For effect, Sakura rolled her eyes and flipped her shoulder-length hair at him. At that point, the words _no shit, Sherlock_ were at the edge of his tongue so he bit it hard.

"I mean, the last time you were like this, you were stalking me," he accused.

"So? What's the matter?"

Her tone was impatient and demanding.

"Do you even _like_ them in the way you used to like me?"

It was needless to say, Sasuke came home to the Uchiha compound bringing three things that day: a ghastly violet bruise on his left eye, a flaming red hand print on his right cheek and an accusation -in Sakura's words- of being an egotistical, arrogant, and self-righteous chicken ass.

This kind of occurrence was not new to him, however. The worst part was when his older brother, Itachi opened the door for him. Once he saw Sasuke, he greeted him with an amused smile and mocking tone. "Okaeri, Sasuke-kun."

Gee, define embarrassment.

No, it wasn't that he found K-pop to be an unbearable and unlikeable genre. In fact, it was the opposite. Despite not being a hard core fan, he likes some artists, and songs. He even secretly admitted to Naruto, and Sakura that _really_ likes Era of Maidens. His biases were Serene because of her vocals, and Scarlett because of her attitude. But it was safe to say that his friends were even more than surprised at this but Sakura was the first one to get over it snorting, then saying, "You probably think that Scarlett is a good candidate as an Uchiha matriarch and you fell in love with Serene's goddess of a voice."

Che.

Why were people always startled at the fact that he liked some pop songs? Good music to his ears is good music, after all.

But that wasn't the issue here.

What bothered him was Sakura's behavior. He wasn't comfortable with the fact that Sakura's level of devotion towards the band was bordering at an unhealthy level- at least, in his opinion. He felt something within him shift and shake at the conclusion that Sakura's feelings were as intense as the time she had loved him during her elementary and early middle school days.

He was not all right with a celebrity being treated with the same kind of personal attachment he used to get from the girl who once loved him, and the girl he learned to treasure. In other words, he didn't want to share Sakura with a person they both barely knew personally. To put it in simple, and plain words, he was jealous.

He wanted that get that feeling back.

So he made a plan which involved an awkward but straightforward dance cover of AXO's Call Me Babe, and concert tickets which led him to his current predicament.

This was basically his girlfriend acting like Korean celebrity-deprived Japanese citizen which was not true since she watches their videos frequently, and attends concerts of other K-pop bands like SHINy, Era of Maidens, and Infinitee.

At least she's happy, he thought.

Finally, the concert ended. Sasuke drove her home while she slept soundly in his car, out like a light. It was just as well since the concert was long and she kept being hyperactive. At that moment, his phone vibrated and a message appeared.

Apparently they were lucky winners of getting a ticket to AXO's meet and greet which also happened to be a special fan meeting event of theirs next week. Glancing at the mop of haphazardly arranged pink strands, he seethed a bit inwardly since he already knew what her reaction would be.

The things he endured for this woman. Seriously.

* * *

Read and review!

Comments, and suggestions are highly welcomed and encouraged!


	2. The Captured Loyal Follower

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

 **Second Story**

 **The Captured Loyal Follower**

 _Being a good follower is the first step in becoming a good leader._

Sakura was riding high on adrenaline as she chased the black chicken butt-haired teen that stole her phone. She was rapidly gaining on him. She smirked as ran, musing on the wonders of the supplementary leg exercises her adoptive mother, a hospital director, and doctor, Tsunade taught her. Since she was the striker of the soccer team, the blonde haired woman insisted. Bless her lucky stars, the doctor is always right.

They were now just one meter apart. After a few minutes, the distance was no more than half a meter. She kicked his butt. Literally.

His knees gave out on the sheer force she used, and he landed on the ground unceremoniously.

"Give it back you pervert!" She growled threateningly.

To her surprise, he gave her an intimidating stare of her own.

Tch. Pretty boys.

* * *

Sakura was having a good day. She was joyous and was totally in a good mood. She felt as if she was floating, walking a field of flowers. Until the black haired bastard knocked her down, sending her down the pavement.

"Sorry," he said in an emotionless voice.

He didn't even look at her; he was still fiddling with his phone! This caused her temper to reveal its ugly head.

"Can't you at least help me up?" She snapped.

He snorted, complied, and offered his free hand, causing the hand that help his phone unconsciously go down at angle that showed her underwear since she was wearing a short skirt. Unfortunately, the application he was fiddling with was the camera and his thumb pressed capture. _Snap!_

"Give me your phone," she told him in her deceptively but angry voice.

"My camera may have captured it, but I didn't see it, you know! I'll delete it!" The stranger that bumped into her answered.

"See what?" Sakura challenged.

"Your panty!" He all but screamed in the sea of crowd, causing all eyes to turn to look at them.

Sakura's face turned red in embarrassment. "Pervert!" She just as loudly as she got his phone, and destroyed it in one kick.

When it happened, it seemed as if everything was in slow motion. The phone rotated in the air in consecutive twirls until on landed on the ground in a heap of smoke and dust.

His eyes were wide in disbelief, his face white with rage while Sakura was finally able to process what she did. She broke a stranger's phone. She nervously gulped and prayed that the stranger would be kind to her and excuse her monstrosity of an impulse. Still, it wasn't her fault that he ruined her mood!

"You will pay," he seethed, his eyes narrowed into thin slits that made him look like a villain from a cartoon.

"I needed to call my mother around this time," he all but continued to hiss as her.

At this, Sakura couldn't help but snort in disbelief. Could anyone please explain how random that explanation was?

"I just moved back here and she's worried sick! I'm leaving alone," he convinced her. After all, it _was_ a plausible fact. Fuck her and her compassionate heart especially for family matters.

Reluctantly, she held out her own phone which carried a handcrafted charm she made.

"You can borrow it for your call," she mumbled to the ground.

Almost immediately, he took her phone and ran like hell.

"Catch me if you can!" He taunted. Ha! He didn't know who he was messing with.

"Don't underestimate me!" She replied and gave chase.

* * *

Finally, she had caught him and now, she will not let him escape from her clutches. She was just about to choose a perfect punishment that she would execute in great pleasure when he interrupted her.

"Don't you remember me, Sakura?" He asked in genuine confusion, out of the blue.

Almost immediately, her menacing aura and thoughts dissipated and disappeared.

"You know my name?"

"Duh," he intoned, stood up from the ground and gave her cellphone back. "You used to like me a lot."

She did a double take, her eyes round in wonder.

"Sasuke-kun?!"

"I was waiting for that reaction," he said in a light tone as he dusted his clothes and wiped his sweat.

"But I thought you were in Sound High! What the- how did you become even more emotionless than you were before?"

At this, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Gee, I don't know. You tell me."

Sakura giggled lightly, loving his new found sarcasm. _He's still hot. Even hotter than before_ , she fangirled mentally. "Well, it was nice seeing you, Sasuke-kun," she gave him a smile and a rather cute wave, if she may say so herself. She was about to turn her back when Sasuke stopped her tracks with a simple line.

"I missed you chasing me so much that I came back."


End file.
